Unempending Doom
by Me-agaisnt-the-world
Summary: Danny has a sense of doom luring over him... is it something to be consider seriously? Or is he just paranoid. DxS at the end. Used to be the Forest a bit angsty, romancy and tragic


**So this is where I put all the muses I write, and believe me these are doosies. This one is DxS, very angsty and such. Hope you like it, I'll continue my babbling at the end.

* * *

**

Danny sat sadly on the top of the Op-center, his black hair blowing softly in the cold wind. The sky was covered in dark gray clouds and some flurries started to fall. Danny however, continued to sit there, motionless, looking out upon the city, as they got ready for another Christmas season. He did say he was try to be better after that fiasco with the Ghostwriter a year ago, but that wasn't the thing that was bothering him.

He just felt like there was a sense of doom or destruction that was going to happen, he could feel it deep within him, and he didn't know how.

"Danny?" A voice called out to him from the stairs. Soon Jazz emerged with her warm winter jacket and carrying Danny's jacket over her left arm. Danny however continued to stare out into the open. Jazz walked over to her brother and knelt down next to him, putting the jacket around Danny, who didn't even notice.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Jazz asked him. Danny didn't even look at her when he answered.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, you're out here in the cold with a t-shirt on, and it's like 10 degrees and you're staring out into space with this worried look on your face," Jazz replied. Danny said nothing to this for a long time. Finally he answered.

"Do you think there's something off about today? I mean like something's going to go wrong?" he asked his sister, who was completely startled by this question.

"Well, it's the start of the Christmas season Danny, Mom and Dad are going to start their usual fight about Santa, but other than that, No," Jazz answered.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," Danny said quietly. "Jazz, I don't know why, but I think something's going to go wrong today, but I don't know why or how. It's like… like… a feeling that I can't shake off."

Jazz just looked at Danny at shock. "I think you've been fighting too many ghosts Danny, you're getting paranoid," she said, laughing nervously. Danny shook his head and just looked out into the distance. Jazz knew right there and then that Danny wasn't joking or nuts; he was scared. Jazz put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. "Let's go inside, you're gonna get sick."

Danny shook his head. He looked over at Jazz with a grave expression. "I can't Jazz. This isn't my imagination; I know it. It's too big. I can't abandon them," he said gesturing to the people below. "They need someone to protect them, whether they want it or not, and that's my job, whether _I _like it or not."

Sighing, Jazz stood up. She knew Danny was right, and if even if she didn't want to admit it, she knew he was right about how something was going to happen. Danny would never act this way if he didn't believe it. "Just… be careful, ok?" she said as she walked inside.

Danny watched her go. He felt even more depressed that his sister was feeling worry for him and he knew it was all his fault. As he continued to stare out into the bleak sky, the startling noise of his cell phone snapped him out of his thought.

"Hello?" he answered into the phone. All he could hear was every breathing and twigs snapping. That's when he heard through the phone an evil laugh ring out. This was what he was waiting for, and he wasn't going to let whoever needed his help down. Danny quickly leapt into the air and transformed. He then flew at top speed and invisible keeping an eye out for the ghost that was attacking. At last he spotted bright lights that he knew weren't part of the holiday season, and a scream of fear and anguish echoed through the forest. Danny quickly increased his speeds, his brows furrowing in determination as he recognized the scream. Sure enough, he soon spotted a girl with an entire black ensemble running as fast as she could away from a blue ghost; Vlad.

Anger that he had never felt before soon engulfed him and Danny launched the most powerful ecto-blast that he could at his archenemy at a short distance. This hit his target and sent the older halfa soaring away from his friend. Danny soon materialized in front of Sam and landed.

"Are you alright?" he asked with worry. She nodded and Danny had noticed that she had a few nasty bruises and looked like she had been running for a long time. "What happened?"

"He… he came out of no where… I tried to get away, don't know what he wants… called you when I had a chance…" Sam said as she panted. Danny's gaze softened at Sam's tone of voice. For some reason, he felt like Vlad wasn't done with them and if he didn't stop him soon, the others would be in danger.

"Sam, listen to me," he started. "I need you to get away from here, I don't want getting hurt."

"But what about you? I'm leaving you here with him," Sam said as confidently as she could.

A frustrated scream was heard as Plasmius came back, anger evident in his eyes. Danny wedged himself as a barrier between Sam and Vlad and stood glaring at the older ghost.

"You will pay for that, Daniel," Vlad said angrily. He charged an ecto-blast and sent it towards Danny, who created a shield to block the attack.

"Sam, I need you to go, now," Danny repeated.

"But…"

"Just go! I'll be fine, just get away from here!"

Sam started to run again, but did not go too far. Once she thought she was at a reasonable distance, she stood hidden beneath a tree and watched as Danny's muscles tensed as he was glaring down his foe.

"You really think you stand a chance against me. You're barely a threat to me," Plasmius said mockingly. Danny's glare hardened.

"What do you want Plasmius," Danny said in a tone that made goosebumps raise on Sam's arms.

"Why, the same thing as usual. I knew you would come after your little friend if she was in trouble, so I just decided to take the fun route," the ghost answered.

"So that was all a trick to get to me. Well, look at that, you've got me here," Danny said, his voice now an eerie calm and dark tone. He blasted rapid attacks of ecto-blasts from out of nowhere and with an intensity that Sam had never seen him use before. Plasmius dodged the attacks and launched his own, each with the same ferocity that Danny had send towards him.

Back and forth the battle went for quite a while until both halfas were on the ground, panting with exhaustion. Danny was clearly more wiped than Plasmius and he knew he was in trouble.

My, my, my Daniel. You don't seem like yourself today. Where's the witty banter?" Plasmius mocked.

"You're seriously one messed up fruitloop," Danny said, amused at the shift in battle.

Plasmius, however, was not amused. He soon duplicated into four and started to attack Danny with tremendous force, until Danny was too weak to stand. He dropped to his knees and gasped out in pain as his enemy loomed overhead, smiling smugly.

"Give up Daniel, you can't possibly win," Vlad said. Danny closed his eyes as tried to keep himself in his ghost form, not letting Vlad get the satisfaction he wanted. He remembered everyone who was counting on him,everyone he's beaten and he was NOT going to get beaten by a lonely man in his forties that needs a cat.

"I …won't…" Danny said quietly to himself as Vlad laughed again.

Meanwhile, Sam continued to watch from the sidelines, her mouth hangig open and her violet eyes filled with worry. "Danny…" she whispered out into the air, scared for her hero at the mercy of his enemy.

"You won't? Well, isn't this nice. You're a noble boy Daniel; it's such a shame to end your promising life. How Maddie will be at a lost for words at the fact that her son is gone, the family will be broken, and Maddie will realize her mistake all those years ago and come back to me," Plasmius told Danny, who grew angrier at every word he spoke.

"Stay away from my family," Danny growled, pushing himself upwards and standing shakily. The four Vlads surrounded him as his eyes glowed bright green.

"I'm only speaking the-" Vlad started, but was cut off by the huge wail that Danny unleashed.

Danny's wail grew stronger as he thought about everyone he cared about, and one by one the Vlads started to disappear. Finally, the real Vlad was against a tree, pinned by the power of Danny's wail. Vlad managed to reach for his cape and teleported away, leaving a pink mist for a second, then that too vanished. Danny kept the wail going for what seemed like an eternity before he ran out of power. He finally stopped and dropped down to his hands and knees, transforming back to normal in the process. Panting, he looked up weakly at the damaged he caused the forest, knowing that Sam would yell at him later for that. With that final thought, his strength finally gave way and dropped to the ground unconscious.

Sam, uncovering her ears, saw Danny drop to the ground and starting running back to him. Once she reached his side, she noticed that he had several serious cuts and bruises, and his breathing was completely broken and shallow. She knew he was weak.

"Danny, please wake," she said, tears starting to form. She held his head in her arms and watched him lie there without responding. "Please..." she whispered as Danny's breathing became even quieter. The tears she tried to hold in were now flowing freely on her face. She closed her eyes, tried to shut out the image of Danny's weak body in her arms. _He'll be fine, just fine_ she kept telling herself over and over again.

"Sam…" a weak and tired voice said. She opened her eyes to see Danny looking at her weakly with his blue eyes that were open very slightly that she could barely see them.

"Danny?" Sam said. She felt Danny trying to move but he cried out in pain at the effort. He closed his eyes and began to try and breath normally. Sam sighed quietly in relief and tried to get Danny to stand, with no such luck. He was to weak to move even the slightest and Sam was scared that he was getting weaker by the second. She then as carefully as she could lifted Danny's arm over he shoulder and practically carried him towards a pine tree where they could get shelter from the now heavily falling snow. She rested him against the trunk of the tree and looked at him more carefully. He was badly bruised, especially to his chest. Mixtures of ectoplasm and blood were all over him, and she was scared. She turned to the clutched cell phone in her hand and dialed the only other person she could think of.

"Hello?" a bored Tucker answered.

"Tucker, Danny needs help. I was being chased by a ghost, then Danny came now he's hurt and I'm so scared!" Sam spilled out into the phone, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Where are you?" Tucker said urgently. Sam told him where she thought she was and hung up, but not before telling Tucker to bring a First Aid Kit.

She then turned her attention back to Danny, who was now shaking. "It's ok Danny, I'm right here, you're going to be ok," she said, half to Danny, half to herself. She ran her hand through Danny's hair, while Danny's breathing began to return to normal. She sat close to him, breathing as he breathed, watching him like if she doesn't he'll die.

Danny opened his eyes again after a while, still as tired as ever. Sam smiled at him as his eyes darted around, trying to figure out what happened. He finally looked over at Sam, his blue eyes filled with pain.

"Sam," he said weakly. His voice was raspy and barely audible. _Probably because of the ghostly wail_ Sam thought to herself. She brought her hand to his lips, to stop him talking.

"You rest, you need it," she told him gently. He was shaking again, and he looked like hell. She couldn't get this feeling that he wanted to tell her something important. Fresh tears started to run down her face, though she couldn't understand why.

"Sam…" Danny said again, his hand starting to move very slightly. It looked like he was using all the energy he had left to move his hand. Eventually, he moved his hand close to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. Sam held his hand in that position as she looked at him, violet eyes meeting with blue. "I… I…"

"What is it Danny?" Sam asked him as he continued to repeat the same word over again. She moved her hand away from his lips brought it to the hand he had by her face. She had now noticed how cold it was.

"I love… you," he said finally. Sam gasped and stared at shock at Danny. _Did he just say what I thought he said? _She thought to herself. "I…" he was going to say something else, but couldn't get the words out. He just lied there, mouthing words that he so desperately wanted to say.

Tears started to run freely once again, as Sam smiled at him. "I love you too Danny," she whispered to him. He closed his eyes once again and started breathing slowly. Worried, Sam brought herself closer to him. "Danny?"

The next thing she knew, his lips brushed against hers, and her worries melted away. It seemed like a lifetime before they broke apart. Sam's eyes were still closed as she thought about what just happened. She wanted it to continue, she loved how she felt at mercy to him. She felt him shaking again, and she opened her eyes. His eyes were opened slightly, like he was fighting against the darkness.

"Sam… I can't… stay…" Danny started to say, but Sam knew what he was trying to say. She shook her head, mouthing the word "no" to him.

"Danny, please. Try to stay awake, please," her voice was now breaking, and she was crying again. "Please…"

His thumb moved across her quivering bottom lip, calming her slightly. Danny managed a small smile as he looked at Sam. He could feel himself giving in to the darkness, which he promised he wouldn't do. He couldn't leave the people of Amity, especially not Sam. But it was so hard.

"Danny, please" Sam pleaded through sobs. Danny moved towards her and kissed her again. Sam felt him fall, and when she opened her eyes, she held his limp hand. "No!" she screamed, sobbing uncontrollably. She could feel his breathing get slower, and she cried. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't.

The sound of quick footsteps drew to her attention. Soon, she saw Tucker standing breathlessly in front of her, Jazz following closely behind. Both had a worried look on their face. Sam shook her head and began crying silently into the snowy sky.

Jazz's eyes filled with tears as she watched Tucker try and bandage Danny's wounds, but she couldn't bare to look at it.

"He's still alive, but very weak, I think it was because of the blood loss," Tucker said in an emotionless tone. He looked green whenever he was close to the wounds, but he still went.

Jazz looked at Sam, she was a little worse for wear too, but it was like she didn't even care. Jazz then remembered the conversation she had with Danny earlier, and she opened her eyes with realization. "He knew this was going to happen." Sam and Tucker turned their attention away from Danny and looked at Jazz confused. "Danny, he knew this was going to happen, or something like it. He kept saying that there was something not right about this day, that something would go wrong, and he had to fix it. This is what he meant. He had to fix this!" Jazz finished, tears falling from her eyes.

Sam looked at Jazz, then to Danny. If he knew that this would happen, that meant that he risked his life to save hers. That meant that if he died… "Oh my God…" Sam whispered to herself. She moved closer to Danny and ran her hand through his hair again, her face solemn with thought. Tucker and Jazz looked at her worriedly but she took no notice. New tears started to fall again, as she continued to stroke his hair, thinking that maybe if she did, he'll be well again. Finally she whispered to him " I love you, I'll always love you, you're my hero Danny. Please don't die on us, don't die on me!"

The moon finally appeared out of the clouds and casted an eerie glow upon the forest, including the unconscious boy, with three onlookers crying and praying for hope.

* * *

**Ok, so this is very heavy, but this was fueled by a muse that wouldn't let me write anything but this and wouldn't let me go and work on WfG. I'm not going to tell you what happen's to Danny, you can decide if he dies or lives, because really, I don't know. Hope you like it and stay for more of The Forest.**


End file.
